The Alola Pokémon League
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Two months has passed since the Ferrum Region incident. The second Pokémon League has begun! Everyone is excited. Josh and Kiara reunites with a couple of friends to compete in the League. Who will win the second Pokémon League?
1. The Second Tournament Begins

Chapter 1 The Second Tournament Begins

Melemele Island

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, a Lycanroc in her dusk form was sparing with a Mightyena. Gardevoir and a Keldeo was watching their two friends. Dusk Form Lycanroc stands up on its hind legs and an orange aura surrounds its body. It then slams its front paws onto the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground moving toward Mightyena. Mightyena dodges the attack and opens her mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. Mightyena fires the orb at Lycanroc as dodges the attack.

_"Alright." _Gardevoir announced, making the two Pokémon to stop fighting. _"You two have been training well." _The Embrace Pokémon was wearing a necklace with her Mega Stone.

**_"And that's good to__ hear." _**Lucario said, walking up behind Keldeo and Lycanroc.

"Yena." Mightyena said to him.

_"I thought Josh and Charizard was coming to check up on us." _Gardevoir said.

_"That is what he said." _Lucario said. _"Ultra M sent me to bring all of you back to camp because those two are still sparring." _

Gardevoir, Lycanroc and Mightyena followed the Aura Pokémon back to the camp. There was two tents, a black tent and a white tent. The table was right beside the white and small fire in between the two tents.

Weavile was sparring with Gallade as Seperior was sleeping while Salamance and Charizard was watching Josh and Ultra M, a Mewtwo, sparring. Charizard was wearing a silver plate armor on her chest that has her Mega Stone. The Psychic Pokémon throws a blue ball of energy and fires before putting its hand together to form a black energy ball and fires it towards Josh.

The teen quickly covered his face with both of his arms as the Aura Sphere collided at him. Josh was able to dodge the Shadow Ball by diving underneath it and ran quickly to Ultra M. Both of his hands were covered in a white-blue light and threw in some punches. The Genetic Pokémon covered himself with his arms to protect himself from the icy punches.

"Ha!" Josh yelled, trying break through Ultra M's defense. After he threw in the last punch, Josh's body was surrounded by a light blue aura. Ultra M sent him flying several feet. The teen did a back flip and lands on a tree trunk with both of his feet. Then he launches himself high above Ultra M and transform into a white and black anthro wolf.

Ultra M was covered in a purple light and the purple light disappeared. Ultra M was in his Mega Mewtwo X form. The Genetic Pokémon stops the teen wolf's kick with one hand only before he use his other hand to fire a Aura Sphere.

Josh surrounded himself with a white energy shield to protect himself from the blue sphere. He outstretch his hand and fired a black energy sphere at the Genetic Pokémon's chest.

"Hmph!" Ultra M grunted. He was sent flying several feet away from Josh. The Genetic Pokémon lowers his arms. Ultra M could see Josh panting. They've been training for at least two hours. "That was a good attack." Ultra M said.

"Thank you." Josh said as he transforms back into his human form. He swiped the sweat off his forehead.

Kiara walks to over to him as Ultra M float towards him. "You've improved in the last two months." Kiara said.

"She is right." Ultra M said. "Your skills have been improving since you visit the Ferrum Region last time."

"Yes, I know." Josh nodded his head. "But this training gives Kiara and me a good opportunity to train for the second tournament at the Alola League that's coming up in three hours."

"Then let's head to the Pokémon Center to call Mike to transfer our team." Kiara suggested.

"Good idea." Josh smiled.

The two Pokémon Trainers heads down at the Pokémon Center. Josh and Kiara found a video phone and called Mike. The video screen turns on and Mike smiled when he saw Josh and Kiara. Mike is a twenty year seven year old man. He has short spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. The man was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Alola, Mike." Josh said.

_"Alola, Josh and Kiara."_ Mike said, smiling at them. _"How are things going?"_

"Things are doing great, Mike." Josh said. "Kiara and I are entering the Alola Pokémon League's second tournament."

_"Excellent. What can I help you two with?"_

"We were wondering if you can transfer some of our Pokémon." Kiara wondered.

_"Alright then. I'll just have to speak to you one on one so you two won't know."_ Mike said.

"I'll go first then." Josh replied.

Kiara and Gardevoir walks to the window and looks outside.

_"So Josh, which Pokémon are you sending me today?"_

"I'll be sending Keldeo and Mightyena." Josh answered.

_"And the Pokémon that you want to_ use?"

"Metagross and the ONE from Unova." Josh said.

_"Alright."_ Mike nodded. _"I'll send those two along with Kiara's Pokémon."_

"Thanks Mike." Josh said before turning around to look at Kiara. "Alright, Kiara you're up."

Kiara and Gardevoir walk past him and Charizard as Kiara looks at Mike.

_"Who do you want me to send,_ _Kiara?"_ Mike asks her. The girl takes out a Master Ball and shows it to him. _"I see what you mean. I'll send them over to you."_

* * *

The ship made it to Manalo Stadium. Josh and Kiara got off the ship where the two trainers can see Professor Kukui, Hala and Ash.

"Alola." Kiara smiled as they walk up to them.

"Alola, Josh and Kiara." Ash greeted them. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Well, Kiara and myself are here to compete in the second tournament." Josh explains.

"No way!" Ash smiles for hearing those words.

"Josh convinced me to hold a second tournament to see who is the strongest trainer." Kukui explained to Ash.

"Thanks for holding the second tournament, Kukui." Josh thanks the professor.

"If you don't mind, Professor Kukui, Josh and I are going to get settle in and look at the battlefield." Kiara said to Kukui.

"Go right ahead." Kukui smiled.

"Thank you, Kukui." Josh thanks him.

"I'll lead you to the stadium." Ash tells them and leads Josh and Kiara to the stadium.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Josh gasps.

The stadium they were in was big and there was a lot of open space. They can fit so many people on the battlefield.

"I have a feeling that these battles are going to great." Kiara smiles.

"And I'm going to win the League." Josh smiles with a determine look.

"Don't be too sure." Kiawe said, walking up to his friends.

"Alola." Kiara said.

"Alola to you too." Kiawe greeted. "Are you two here to participate too?"

"Yes, we are." Kiara answered.

"We're fully aware of the primarily round." Josh said to Kiawe. "This should be interesting and challenging to say the least."

**"I'm glad to hear that, Josh."** a voice said.

Kiawe turns around and sees Lusamine walking towards them with Faba. Josh couldn't help but smiled at the Aether President.

"Excited to enter the tournament?" Lusamine asked.

"Oh yeah." Josh answered.

* * *

Standing behind the seats looking down at the Trainers was Tupp. "Oh shit." Tupp curses. "It's those two trainers again."

"Yo, Tupp." Rapp said, walking up to him. "What you are you still doing here, yo?"

"Check down there, yo." Rapp said, pointing down at the battlefield.

Rapp looks down at the battlefield and couldn't believe it that Josh and Kiara were here. "What do we do, Tupp?" Rapp asked worried.

"Guzma hate those two a lot!" Tupp growled. "Go find Zipp. Have him tell Guzma we're going to crush those two trainers for him so he won't have to worry about those two."

Rapp nods her head and ran off to find Zipp.

* * *

Josh and Kiara left the stadium and told the others they'll meet them tonight. There was a lot of restaurants, relaxing facilities, diners, the Pokémon Center and malls. They have plenty of time before the opening ceremonies begin.

"So where do you want to go first, Josh?" Kiara asks Josh.

Before he could answer, Josh was cut off by another voice.

"Yo yo yo!" a voice hollers at them.

Standing in front of them several feet away from was Tupp, Rapp and Zipp.

"Team Skull!" Kiara growled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Josh asks them.

"We're here to beat you!" Tupp shouted.

"So you'll be embarrassed to participate in the Pokémon League." Rapp said.

"Guzma will be happy that we crushed you two for him." Zipp added.

Josh just sighs before he spoke to them. "Do you think really think that you three can defeat the two of us?" Josh asks the three grunts. "I really doubt that you can."

"All three of us will put you two in your place!" Rapp shouted. The three grunts throws their Poké Balls and Salandit, Zubat and Gabodor appeared.

"Hmph!" Josh grunted quietly, throwing two Poké Balls in the air and Charizard and Greninja appeared.

"Let's go, Lucario!" Kiara shouted, throwing a Poké Ball in the air and Lucario appeared, wearing the Lucarionite.

_"Gr!"_ Lucario growled.

_Battle Trainer! Pokémon XY Anime Music_

"Zubat, Bite!" Rapp ordered.

"Zubat!" Zubat shouted, flying towards Lucario.

"Thunder Punch!" Kiara ordered.

The Aura Pokémon dodges to the left with his left paw covered in yellow electricity. He punches Zubat to the stomach, sending Zubat flying and falling down in front of Rapp.

"Zubat!" Rapp gasps.

"Salandit, Scratch!" Tupp ordered.

"Sal!" Salandit hissed as its claws glow white and try to scratch Greninja. Greninja creates a purple energy sword in the palm of one of his hands and then grabs it with the other hand. He slashes Salandit before it can scratch him. The Toxic Lizard Pokémon landed in front of Tupp defeated.

"Use Sludge Bomb on that Charizard!" Ripp commanded.

"Bardor!" Gabodor yells as it fires multiple brown globs of sludge from the pipes on its right hand at Charizard.

Charizard simply sides step to the right as the brown globs missed its target.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Josh commanded

Charizard's hands become surrounded in a light green, claw shaped energy. She strikes Gabodor with them. Zipp watches in shock as Gabodor fell backwards, knocked out.

_Music Stops_

"That wasn't enough for me to warm up for the Pokémon League." Josh said. He watches the three grunts return their Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "And how pathetic to think you can really defeat us."

**"What is going on here?"** a voice asked. **"You two are here again."**

Josh and Kiara turns to the right to see Guzma and Plumeria walking up and stops to look at all of them.

"Guzma." Josh said.

"I see that you defeated my grunts with no efforts." Guzma said.

"What are you doing here, Boss?" Tupp asked.

"We were looking for you three and you get your asses kicked again." Plumeria answered.

"It would be fun to destroy you two right now." Guzma said. "But it would be even more fun to crush you at the League in front of thousands of people."

"Puh." Josh said. "You really think you can defeat us, Guzma?"

"Yes." Guzma snickered. "My Pokémon are much more stronger than the last time we met."

Josh walks up in front of Guzma as their eyes were locked on each other. "Really?" Josh asks him.

"That's right." Guzma said. "I'm going to destroy whatever dream you have."

The trainer got angry of what Guzma said. "I will not allow that to happen." Josh replied with a growl.

Guzma and Plumeria turns around and walks away from Josh. Tupp, Rapp and Zipp followed their sister and boss. "Hmm." Josh sighs as he watches them leave. The trainer turns around. "Let's go." he told his friends.

* * *

It was nighttime as everyone has gathered on the battlefield. Josh, Kiara and Charizard found a table in the middle. Kukui walks onto the stage with the mic in his hand.

_"It's the eve of the Pokémon League for the second tournament everyone!"_ Kukui announced. _"Eat up, have fun, and show us some heated battles in tomorrow's League, everyone!"_

"Come on out, everyone!" Josh shouted as he threw a Poké Ball, a Ultra Ball, a Luxury Ball and two Cherish Balls into the air. Greninja, Kommo-o, Metagross, Volcanion and Meloetta appeared.

"You too!" Kiara yelled as she throws five Poké Balls and a Master Ball into the air. Latias, Lucario, Gardevoir, Dragonite, Gallade and Salamance appeared.

"Here you go, everyone." Josh and Kiara smiled as they gave plates of food to their Pokémon.

Kiara takes a bite out of her sandwich. "This is delicious." Kiara smiled.

"I'm happy that we've signed up for the League." Josh said.

**"Same goes for me as well."** a voice said. There was a black teen walking up to them. He has short black hair and black eyes. The boy was wearing a blue shirt, khaki shorts, white sneakers and was wearing glasses.

"Claude." Josh smiled his friend walks around the table. "You're here to participate too?"

"That's right." Claude nodded his head. "I'm here to win this."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Josh said to Claude before looking over at Charizard. "Right?"

"Groar." Charizard nodded.

"And me." Kiara smiled.

Guzma and Plumeria were standing several feet away from everyone near the stands. He grits his teeth in frustration at Josh. Several minutes has passed as Kukui walk on the stage with Ash.

_"It's the second Pokémon League!" _Kukui announced. _"Now then, I'll explain the rules. The League's preliminary round will be a free-for-all between every single contestant, where only the last 16 standing will advance to the final tournament! A Battle Royale!"_

Josh, Kiara and Claude looks at each other before they nodded their heads.

_The second Pokémon League is finally starting. Things are going to be chaotic. How will things turn out?!_

* * *

_I'm so glad that I get to work on this story now. This chapter is all set and I can get to work on the second chapter. I've been waiting do this for a long time and I was working on this for a few months now. A couple friends of mine agreed to be apart of the story. If you enjoyed the start of the story, I encourage you all to leave a review, everyone!_


	2. The Battle Royal Of 151

Chapter 2 The Battle Royal of 151

_The Alola Pokémon League... the tournament to determine who is the strongest trainer in Alola. Here in Manolo Stadium, the preliminary Battle Royale is about begin!_

The stadium is full of spectators as they watch the contestants walks out onto the battlefield.

"Everyone in here is an opponent." Kiara said, looking around.

"And someone in here will challenge the Champion." Claude said.

"The three of us have heard that Ash became the Champion of the Pokémon League." Josh said.

"We'll win our way through the ranks." Kiara said with a smile on her face.

"Let's make sure that the three of us can pass through the Battle Royal." Josh said. "There's a lot of strong trainers in here."

"There's Kukui and Ash." Kiara said, seeing Kukui and Ash standing on the stage.

_"Alola!"_ Kukui greeted.

"Alola!" everyone greeted.

_"I'm very grateful to see so many competitors here at Manolo Stadium."_ Kukui smiled. _"The second Alola Pokémon League is opened! Give us all a full-heated battles!"_

_"It's the Alola Pokémon League Preliminary Battle Royal!" _Jīkyō announced. _"I'm __Jīkyō and I will be your referee. It's almost time to begin. Our judges for today is Hala, Olivia, Nanu and Hapu. Please turn your attention to the screen."_

The tv screen turned on and showed the number 151.

_"There are 151 Contestants and Pokémon here."_ Jīkyō said. _"The Battle Royal will continue until we have 16 contestants."_

Lusamine smiled as she was looking down at everyone from her office.

"Looks like Faba is competing again." Burnet said, spotting Faba on the battlefield.

_"All contestants, take your positions!"_

Everyone took their positions to the sidelines as the Kahunas stood at the center. Josh, Kiara and Claude stood together side by side.

"Standby!" Hala shouted.

A countdown appeared on the screen. All the Pokémon Trainers shouted at once, calling out their Pokémon onto the battlefield.

"Ready to win this, Charizard?" Josh asks her.

"Groar!" Charizard roars loud as she walks past her trainer.

"Let's give this our all, Lucario." Kiara smiled.

_"Yes, Kiara."_ The Aura Pokémon nodded his head.

"I'm counting on you, Venasaur." Claude said to Venasaur.

"Saur!" Venasaur yelled.

_"The countdown is almost at_ zero." Jīkyō said. _"Three... Two... One... Begin!"_

_Pokémon Black And White Anime- Gym Leader's Last Pokémon_

The crowd cheered.

_"The curtain now rises for the fierce battles of the Alola Pokémon League!"_

"Let's go!" Josh shouted as he and Charizard ran through the battlefield.

"Lucario, Thunder Punch!" Kiara ordered.

_"Ha!"_ Lucario shouted. His fists was covered in yellow electricity and punches Gyarados.

"Gya!" Gyarados shouted as it hits the ground hard.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!" Oliva declared.

"Nice one, Lucario." Kiara said.

"Watch out!" Claude shouted. "Behind you!"

Kiara turns around quickly and notices Poliwrath coming towards them. "Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Kiara ordered. Lucario forms a ball of multicolored energy in betweens it's palms and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at Poliwrath.

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Josh commanded.

"Groar!" Charizard shouted her claws became covered in a light green energy. She quickly strikes Tauros and Tauros was sent flying into Poliwrath. Both Pokémon were knocked out as Hala raises his hand.

_"Poliwrath and Tauros is unable to battle!"_

_Music Stops_

"Turnator, Dragon Tail!" Kiawe ordered.

Turtonator's tail glows orange, and grows in size and length. He then hits Salamence.

"Venasaur, use Double Edge!" Claude ordered.

Venasaur slams into Salamance with great force, knocking it out.

"Not a bad idea for me to take that opportunity." Claude said.

Sandy, Shaymin and Snowy landed several feet away from their opponent, Torkoal. Lana, Mallow and Lillie stands behind the defeated Torkoal.

"You fought well, Sandy." Lana said to Sandy.

"Vee!" Sandy smiled.

"You can keep going, right Shaymin?" Mallow asks it.

"Shay." Shaymin nodded.

"You're doing good, Snowy!" Lillie cheered.

"Vul!" Snowy smiled.

Charizard growled as Alolan Sandslash coming towards her with Metal Claw. She ducks from Primeape's attack. Primeape and Sandslash attacks collided together.

"Use Blast Burn!" Josh ordered.

"Groar!" Charizard roars as her body was covered in red-orange flames. She punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the two opponents. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

_"Josh's Charizard has taken out both Sandslash and Primeape!"_

Josh and Charizard braces the wind as smoke surrounds them.

_"The Battle Royal is entering its climax!"_

Kiara and Claude notice the number was at sixty five. They quickly notices several Team Skulls Grunts including Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp.

"Aura Sphere!" Kiara shouted.

"Petal Dance!" Claude commanded.

Venusaur releases multiple shining pink petals and Lucario fires a fully powerful Aura Sphere at all of their opponents. The attacks exploded causing to release some smoke.

"Good job." Kiara smiled.

Somewhere on the battlefield, Josh and Plumeria faced each other with their Pokémon.

"Dragon Claw!" the two of them commanded.

Their Pokémon claws were covered in a light green energy and they clashes each other.

"Things are going to be different when I defeat you." Plumeria smirks at Josh.

"As if." Josh growls at her. "There's no way in hell that is going to happen."

"Salazzle, use Sludge Wave!" Plumeria ordered.

Salazzle pushes Charizard away as she waves her tail as she spins around, sending waves of purple sludge towards Charizard.

"Fly to avoid it!" Josh ordered.

Charizard flaps her wings to fly above the purple sludge.

"Dragon Pulse!" Plumeria ordered.

Salazzle forms a ball of multicolored energy in her mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at Charizard.

"Use Dragon Claw!" Josh ordered.

Charizard cross both of her arms as he claws were covered in light green energy. She slices the beam in half and sliced Salazlle.

"Zlle!" Salazlle screamed as she fainted.

_"Salazzle is unable to battle!"_

"Hmph." Plumeria muttered. "My mission is a success."

Josh walks up to Charizard. The Flame Pokémon turns her head to look at him. There was was a minor scratch on her shoulder. "Just hang in there a little bit more, Charizard." Josh said to Charizard.

The Flame Pokémon nodded her head.

Josh looks up at the screen and noticed there was seventeen contestants left. "Hm." Josh said before looking back at Charizard. He heard footsteps walking toward him and sees Gladion and Silvally. "Shit." Josh muttered under his breath.

Gladion and Silvally stops several feet away. The two trainers stood staring at each other.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Josh ordered.

Her claws became cloaked in a light green energy and flew passed to slash Geodude.

_"Geodude is unable to battle!"_

The number went down to sixteen contestants.

"Not bad." Gladion said.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to attack." Josh said with a chuckled.

"Yes." Gladion said. "But I decided not to. If I wanted to challenge you, it would be in the final tournament."

"I'm glad that all of us are in the final tournament." Josh smiles as his Charizard walks up him to nuzzle his face.

Nighttime came around as Josh, Kiara and Claude were waiting for their Pokémon to be healed. The doors open and Nurse Joy and Blissey enters he room with their Pokémon.

"We've restores your Pokémon to full health." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." The trio said together.

"So all of us are in the final tournament." Kiawe said, walking up to them with his friends and little sister.

"I'm looking forward to face any of you in the first round." Josh said. "If any of us wins the League, we can challenge Ash."

The screen showed Jīkyō. _"Alright, everyone." _He said. _"It's time to show who will befighting in the first round of the tournament. The contestants who will be fighting first is..." _the screen showed two people. _"Contestant Josh vs Contestant Faba!"_

"Sweet." Josh smiles.

Faba was in his room, watching the announcement. "I need a plan to defeat him." Faba smiles evilly.

_"Round Two Contestants are..." _the screen shows two more people. _"Contestant Claude vs Contest Kiawe!"_

"Let's give it our all." Kiawe said to Claude.

_"Round Three Contestants are..." _the screen shows two more people. _"Contestants Mallow vs Contestant Guzma."_

The Mallow and Hau nods to each other.

_"Round Four Contestants are..." _the screen shows two more people. _"Contestants James vs Contestant Lille!"_

The two girl nodded and smiled at each other.

_"Round Five Contestants are..." _the screen shows two more people. _"Contestants Hau vs Contestant Gladion!"_

"Interesting matchup." Josh said.

_"Round six Contestants are..." _the screen shows two more people. _"Contestants Sophocles vs Contestant Illma!"_

"I'm looking forward to this match." Sophocles smiled.

_"The seventh match is..." _ the screen showed two more people. _"Contestant Acerola vs Contestant Jessie!"_

"Nice." Claude said.

_"The eighth match is..." _the screen shows the last two people. _"Contestant Principle Oak vs Contestant Kiara!"_

Everyone's picture showed up on the screen. Josh smiled and walks past everyone else with his friends. "We're going to go full power." Josh said.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Claude said.

Josh and Kiara kept on walking up a hill and they have a perfect view of the ocean.

"The breeze feels nice up here." Josh said, feeling the breeze.

"I know." Kiara smiled, turning her head to look at him. "So what is our plan after the League?"

"We will have to continue searching for Reiki and stop Blaze for whatever plan he has." Josh said.

"But what will happen when you find Reiki?" Kiara asks him.

"I'm not sure." Josh answered as he turns his head to look at Kiara. "I don't know what will happen."

"Hm." Kiara said. "When Reiki was traveling with us, it reminded me about Kokoro Fuyumi, you and me."

"We went back to Kokoro's cousin hometown to celebrate her cousin's wedding." Josh nodded his head.

"Some of our friends were thought you two were a cute couple or we were a cute couple." Kiara said.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

"But after what happened that night," Kiara said. "We ended up here and traveled to new places to stop Blaze."

"That... is true." Josh said with a low growl under his breath, tightening his grip on the rail. "We've both saved all the Legendary Pokémon from Team Delta and no one, but Cynthia and the President, knows our secret yet."

"The two of us have been through a lot since we've arrived here." Kiara said.

"It's getting late." Josh said, turning around to look at the clock. "We should get to bed."

"Yes." Kiara said. "And Josh?"

"Yes?" Josh asks Kiara, turning his head to the left.

Kiara leans in and kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard. She broke the kiss as her face blushed. Josh's face turned red. "For luck to the both of us." Kiara said as she heads back to the rooms.

Josh stood there for a few moments until he heard some chucking from Charizard. "Oh shut up, Charizard." Josh said, his face still red.

"Char." Charizard chuckled. It was funny for her to see her trainer blush or his face turning red.

"Let's head back to the room." Josh said.

As Josh and Charizard head back to their rooms, an unknown force was heading to the Pokémon League.

* * *

_The second chapter is all set. Everyone is ready for another shot at the League to challenge Ash's title: Champion! This story only focus's on the OCs and their Pokémon. I've decided to put four battles in the next chapter and another four in the other chapter. The next two chapters are going to be very interesting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. The First Half Of Round 1

Chapter 3 The First Half Of Round 1

_The Alola Pokémon has begun! Josh and his friends have made it through the preliminary Battle Royale! After an intense battle, sixteen trainer including Josh, Kiara, Claude and Ash's friends, advanced to the final tournament!_

The next day, people were cheering at the stadium.

_"Alola!" _Jīkyō greeted everyone. _"Today is the start of the final tournament, and hundreds of people have gathered here at Manalo Stadium. It's time to begin the first match! Contestants Josh and Faba are entering the area."_

The crowd cheered as Josh, Charizard and Faba entered the arena. Both contestants walked up to their positions.

_"Contestant Josh is a young man who has cleared all Four Grand Trials."_

"Roar!" Charizard roared.

_"His opponent is Faba, an elite from the Aether Foundation! Faba is Psychic User!"_

Hala stood behind the sidelines. "Challengers, bring forth your Pokémon!" he instructed them.

Faba smirks as he throws his Poké Ball and Hypno appeared. "Use Psychic." Faba whispered.

"Hypno." Hypno whispered, it's eyes glowing blue.

Josh smiles as he caught the Cherish Ball that was covered in psychic energy. He puts the Cherish Ball away and takes out another Cherish Ball. "I choose you, Volcanion!" Josh shouted as he threw the Cherish Ball onto the field and Volcanion appeared!

"Hmph." Volcanion said.

_"Josh's first Pokemon is Volcanion. Volcanion is a Pokémon spieces that was discovered in the Kalos Region."_

Ash was sitting down with the other Island Kahuna's in the front row. He was beginning to wonder how the other Volcanion he met back in Kalos, is doing right now.

"My plan failed!?" Faba muttered under his breath. "Fine."

_"The first round will be a one-on-one single battles only!"_

"Are you both ready?" Hala asks them. "Battle begin!"

_Pokémon XY Anime Music-Trainer Battle_

"Volcanion, use Hydro Pump!" Josh orders it.

"Take this!" Volcanion shouted. Volcanion releases powerful streams of water from the cannons on its back at the opponent.

"Dodge it!" Faba shouted.

Hypno dodges to the right, but it got hit by the second stream of water.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis!" Faba ordered.

Hypno swings its pendulum in front of its target's face as the pendulum glows.

"Volcanion dodge it and use Steam Eruption!" Josh commanded.

It dodged the hypnosis and Volcanion's eyes and body glow light blue. An orb of water then forms in between the two cannons on its back and explodes, creating a massive blast around Volcanion.

The blast hits Hypno as it couldn't avoid it.

"Hypno!" It cried out.

"Let's do it!" Josh yelled, waving his arms from the left to the right. Volcanion's cannons followed his movements. Volcanion became surrounded by its Z-Power. "Use Hydro Vortex!"

Volcanion charges at Hypno as Volcanion's body was covered in a light blue torrent. It swims around in a circle, creating a vortex attacking Hypno. The attack exploded as smoke covered the field. The smoke cleared and revealed Hypno to be knocked out.

_Music Stops_

"Hypno is unable to battle." Hala announced. "The winner of this match is Josh!"

"You did it, Josh!" Kiara cheered from the sidelines.

Josh smiled as Faba, Charizard and himself left the battlefield. Josh and Charizard enters the hallway and sees Claude walking towards him. "Good luck." Josh said to Claude.

Claude nodded his head as he enters the battlefield and takes his position with Kiawe.

_"It's time to start the second match! Contestant Claude vs Contestant Kiawe!"_

"Go, Marowak!" Kiawe shouted, throwing his Poké Ball and Marowak appeared.

"I'm counting on you, Krookodile!" Claude yelled, throwing his Poké Ball and Krookodile appeared.

"Let the match begin!" Hala shouted.

"Use Iron Head!" Kiawe ordered.

Parts of Alolan Marowak's head shine silver and then he tried to slam his head at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, use Dig!" Claude ordered.

"Krook!"she shouted as Krookodile jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first and avoids Marowak's attack. She pops out underneath him as Marowak was sent flying high in the air.

"Marowak, use Flare Blitz!" Kiawe ordered.

"Maro!" He shouted. Marowak taps his bone on its head one time, setting the bone on fire. He then rapidly spins the bone, before cloaking his body in the light green flames before rolling into Krookodile.

"Krok." She grunted a bit.

"Finish this with Foul Play!" Claude ordered.

Krookodile smirks as she quickly grabs Marowak and throws him hard into the ground, knocking Marowak out.

"Marowak is unable to battle!" Hala announced. "The winner is Contestant Claude!"

* * *

_This was a short chapter. I wanted to get this story done before Sword and Shield gets released. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review._


	4. The Second Half Of Round 1

Chapter 4 The Second Half Of Round 1

After the second match was over, the next couple of matches went on to match five and Olvia would act as referee for the remaining half of round one. Hau and Gladion entered the battlefield and they took their positions.

_"The fifth match is Hau vs Gladion!"_

"Go, Raichu!" Hau shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and Raichu appeared.

"Rai." it said.

"You're up, Umbreon!" Galdion shouted, throwing his Heal Ball and Umbreon appeared.

"Let the match begin!" Olivia declared.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Hau ordered.

"Raichu!" Raichu shouted as Raichu's cheeks crackle with yellow electricity and it releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Umbreon.

"Dodge and use Dark Pulse!" Gladion commanded.

"Bre!" Umbreon yelled as it dodges the fires multiple black orbs of energy with a purple outline from in front of its head at the opponent, with rainbow rings surrounding the black orbs as they are fired.

"Rai!" Raichu shouted in pain.

"Hurry Raichu, use Quick Attack!" Hau ordered.

"Chu!" Raichu flinched.

"That's not good." Kiara said as she was sitting down next to Josh. "Raichu can't attack back since it flinch."

"And Dark Type Moves have advantages over Psychic Type Pokémon like Raichu." Josh added.

"Umbreon, use Iron Tail!" Gladion commanded.

Umbreon's tail glows white and it hits Raichu's Quick Attack. Umbreon jumps back and dodges to the left to avoid Raichu's Focus Blast.

"Raichu, use Quick Attack again!" Hau ordered.

Alolan Raichu's body becomes outlined in light blue aura and it charges at Umbreon with great speed.

"Shadow Ball!" Gladion commanded.

"Breon!" Umbreon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball in front of it. Umbreon then fires it at Raichu. The attack exploded and Raichu fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" Olivia declared. "The winner of this match is Gladion!"

The crowd cheered.

"You did good, Raichu." Hau said, helping Raichu to stand up.

"That was a good match." Gladion said to Hau.

The two trainer shaked hands and left the battlefield. The next few matches went on and it was match eight. Kiara and Samson walks onto the battlefield.

_"Now the eighth match! Kiara vs Samson Oak!"_

"Come on out, Salamance!" Kiara shouted as she throws the Poké Ball and Salamance appeared.

"Sal!" He roared.

"Go, Exeggutor!" Samson shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and Exeggutor appeared.

"Exe!" it yelled.

"Let the match begin!" Oliva declared.

"Use Dragon Hammer!" Samson ordered.

"Dragon Claw!" Kiara ordered.

Exeggutor tries to slam Salamance. Salamance claws were covered in a light green energy and the two attacks collided. Exeggutor fell backwards and it was already unconscious.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle." Oliva declared. "The winner of this match is Kiara!"

Watching from above, Kukui smiled. "Everyone is heading to the next round." Kukui said.

Everyone was at the Pokémon Center in late afternoon.

_"After intense battle, eight competitors are moving on to the second round! Now the matchups for round two!"_

The screen showed Josh and Claude. Josh smiled. The screen changed and showed Guzma vs Lillie.

"Oh my." Lillie said, worried.

The next two people on the screen was Gladion and Sophocles.

"I'm up against your brother." he said to Lillie.

The final two people showed up on the screen and it was Acerola vs Kiara.

As everyone was looking at the screen, Josh, Kiara and Charizard walks out of the Pokémon Center.

"Looks like I'm going up against Claude." Josh said.

"Groar!" Charizard roared.

"Heh." Kiara chuckled. "Looks like Charizard is ready for battle tomorrow."

"We'll give this match our all." Josh said.

_With the matches of round one over, eight contestants are moving on to round two. How will this turn out for tomorrow's match?_

* * *

_This must be the shortest chapter I've ever worked on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	5. The Matches Of Round 2

Chapter 5 The Matches Of Round 2

It was morning as Kiawe and Lana were looking for Josh and Kiara. Kiawe notices Josh, Kiara and Charizard at the same place where they found Ash and Rowlet. Kiawe watches with amazement as Charizard charges at her trainer. Josh and Charizard grabbed to one another and was in a locked stance. Josh nodded his head as they let each other go.

"Excellent." Josh said.

"Groar." Charizard thanked him.

"Hey." Kiawe greeted them as he and Lana walks up to them. "We were looking for you."

"What were you two doing?" Lana asks Josh.

"Last minute training." Josh said to her.

"That's good to hear." Kiawe said.

"Charizard has been waiting to fight Claude's Pokémon for a while now." Kiara said.

"Since Charizard is a Fire and Flying Type, Krookodile's Ground Type Moves have no effect towards Flying Pokémon." Lana said.

"That's true." Kiara said.

"You need to head over the stadium." Kiawe said to Josh. "You and Claude are up in a few minutes."

Josh nodded his head and went to the stadium. Several minutes later, Josh and Charizard we're walking onto the battlefield where Claude was standing on the other side. Standing on the sidelines was Island Kahuna Nanu.

"So good of you to show up." Nanu said. "Send Out your first Pokémon!"

Claude takes out a Poké Ball. "Go Venasaur! He shouted as he throws the Poké Ball onto the field and Venasaur appeared.

"Saur!" He shouted.

"You're up, Charizard!" Josh exclaims to Charizard.

Charizard walks onto the battlefield. "Chari!" Charizard roared.

_"The matches of round two will be a one-one single battle!"_

"Let the match begin!" Nanu shouted.

"Let's take it the next level!" Josh shouted, placing his right arm over his chest. On his right wrist was Mega Ring. "Key Stone, respond to the call of my spirit and the bond of the Pokémon. Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

The Mega Stone and Key Stone began to glow and Charizard was covered in a pink light cacoon. The cacoon burst and Charizard appeared in her Mega X form.

_"Josh has Mega Evolved Charizard!"_

"Let's even this up." Claude said. "Venasaur, Mega Evolve!" He touches the key stone and light began to shine from the Key Stone and the Mega Stone. Venasaur was covered in pink light cacoon.

_"Both of the trainer's Pokémon has Mega Evolved!"_

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" Josh commanded.

The claws on both of Mega Charizard X's hands become surrounded in light green, claw-shaped energies. She then strikes Venasaur with one of them.

"Saur!" Venasaur shouted in pain.

"Venasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Claude commanded.

"Saur!" Venasaur yelled. Venusaur launches multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on his back.

The attack landed as Charizard shield herself. She smirks as the attack did little damage to her.

"Use Petal Dance!"

Mega Venusaur releases multiple shining pink petals at the opponent.

"Dragon Claw, once more to slice through!" Josh ordered.

Charizard's hand's became surrounded in light green, claw shaped energies and slices through the pink petals.

"Vensaur, use Double Edge!" Claude commanded.

Vensaur rushes towards Charizard.

"Charizard, finish this with Blast Burn!" Josh ordered.

Mega Charizard X's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. She then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the opponent. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames. As the smoke cleared out, Venasaur was knocked out as he reverts back to normal.

"Venasaur is unable to battle." Nanu declared. "The winner of this match is Josh!"

Chariazard reverts back to her normal form as her trainer walks up to her.

"Great job, Charizard." Josh said. He notices Claude walking over to him.

"Good match." Claude said, offering his hand.

The two trainers shaked hands. Josh and Claude left the battlefield with their Pokemon as Lillie and Guzma appeared.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon!" Nanu exclaims.

"Get ready to be destroyed!" Guzma shouted as he throws his Poké Ball and Scizor appeared.

"Go, Snowy!" Lillie shouted.

"Vul!" Snowy cheered as she ran onto the battle field.

_"Contestant Guzma has sent out Scizor and Lillie sent out Vulpix!_

"Let the match begin!" Nanu yelled.

"Snowy, use Hail!" Lillie ordered.

Snowy releases a gust of cold air from her body, causing snow to start falling.

"Sci." Scizor grunted a bit, feeling the hail.

"Scizor, use X-Scissor!" Guzma ordered.

"Quick, use Tackle, Snowy!" Lillie commanded.

Scizor's claws glow light green. It slashes at the opponent with its claws in an 'X' formation as Snowy runs towards the opponent and then attacks it with her head. Scizor grunted a bit as it sent Snowy flying several feet.

"Bullet Punch!" Guzma ordered.

Scizor punches Snowy with one of its claws.

"Vul!" she yelled out in pain.

"Do you think Lillie will win?" Kiara asks Josh. Her friend didn't respond as Josh watched the battle. He notices that the fog was destroyed.

"Bullet Punch one more time!" Guzma shouted.

"Snow that falls quietly from above." Lillie said. "Countless ice crystals, sparkle radiantly. The chilling Z power covering the world. Along with that within my heart. Climb up to the sky once again!"

Snowy strikes a series of synchronized poses with its Trainer to build Z-Power. "Vul!" Snowy's voice cried out.

"Subzero Slammer!" Lillie yelled.

Shen then creates a platform of ice that rises from beneath her feet. Snowy then fires a large blue and white beam of cold energy from her mouth, covering the opponent and battlefield in ice. The ice around the opponent grows outward before bursting apart.

"Zor!" Scizor grunted in pain.

"Not good enough!" Guzma yelled. "Use Bullet Punch to finish this off!"

Scizor punches Snow with one of its claws and Snowy landed in front of Lillie, unconscious.

"Snowy is unable to battle." Nanu declared. "Which means the winner of this match is Guzma!"

Lillie and Guzma called back their Pokémon and left the battlefield. Gladion passes her in the hallway as he steps out onto the battlefield as Sophocles walks onto the battlefield.

"Trainers, call out your first Pokémon!" Nanu exclaims.

"Lycaroc, show your crimson glare!" Gladion shouted, throwing the Ultra Ball and Midnight Lycanroc appeared.

"You're up, Vikavolt!" Sophocles shouted as he throws a Poké Ball and Vikavolt appeared.

"Let the battle begin!" Nanu announced.

"Vikavolt, use Signal Beam!" Sophocles ordered.

"Volt!" Vikavolt shouted. A pink ring appears in front of Vikavolt's face and then fires a streaky pink beam from the ring at the opponent. As the attack is used, multiple blue shapes appear around the beam.

"Use Stone Edge to destroy that beam!" Gladion commanded.

"Lycan!" Lycanroc shouted, slamming one of its paws to the ground and sharp blue pillars appeared out of the ground and rushes toward the beam, destroying it.

"Dodge it!" Sophocles yelled.

"Vikavollt!" It shouted as Vikavolt flown out of the way from the pillars.

"Use Swords Dance!" Gladion ordered.

Lycanroc howls and multiple light-blue swords circle around it. The swords stop and point towards Lycanroc, end first, before disappearing. A red aura then bursts from the ground underneath it, before a lighter-colored red aura goes upwards along its body, boosting Lycanroc's attack power.

"Use Wild Charge!" Sophocles commanded.

"Vika!" Vikavolt yelled. Vikavolt's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it flies towards the opponent.

"Lycanroc, use Counter!" Gladion ordered.

"Lycan!" Lycanroc becomes covered in a light blue aura and punches Vikavolt.

"Vika!" Vikavolt grunted.

"Oh no!" Sophocles yelled worried.

"Stone Edge!" Gladion commanded.

Lycanroc stomps one of its paws on the ground, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and rush towards the Vikavolt. Vikavolt couldn't dodge the attack in time and took the full hit. Sophocles watch his Pokémon lands on the ground unconscious.

"Vikavolt is unable to battle." Nanu declared. "The winner of this match is Gladion."

Gladion and Lycanroc walks over to Sophocles and Vikavolt. "Not bad, Sophocles." Gladion said.

Gladion and Sophocles left the battlefield as Kiara and Acerola.

"Trainers, choose your first Pokémon." Nanu said.

"Come on out, Greedy Rapooh!" Acerola shouted, throwing her Poké Ball and Greedy Rapooh appeared.

Kiara, Josh and Claude gasps in surprised.

"That Gengar is huge!" Josh exclaims.

"That's because of its Totem-Sized." Rotom Dex explains to him.

"Let's go, Gallade!" Kiara shouted, throwing her Poké Ball onto the field and Gallade appeared.

"Gallade!" Gallade shouted.

"Let the match begin!" Nanu announced.

"Greedy Rapooh, use Shadow Ball!" Acerola commanded.

Gengar opens its mouth and forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static in front of it. It then fires the ball at Gallade.

"Gallade, Thunder Punch now!" Kiara ordered.

Gallade's hands were covered in yellow electricity and punches the Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball exploded as fans were cheering.

"Shadow Punch!"

"Gen!" Greedy Rapooh shouted, slaming one of its fist from the ground. A fist of shadow came out of the ground and came towards Gallade.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut!" Kiara ordered.

Gallade releases a pink crescent-like blade of energy from his head towards the fist. The pink blade slices through the fist.

"Kiara's Gallade is tough." Acerola muttered. "Shadow Ball!"

"Psycho Cut, one more time!" Kiara ordered.

Gallade releases the pink crescent blade from his head towards the Shadow Ball. It slices through the Shadow Ball and hits Greedy Rapooh.

"Gar!" it screams at it his the ground, unable to move.

"Gengar is unable to battle." Nanu declared. "The winner of this match is Kiara!"

"She did it!" Josh smiled.

"Ha ha!" Claude laughed.

Kiara walks up to Gallade. "Good work." Kiara said to him. She notices Accerola coming up to them. "Your Gengar is really big than a normal Gengar."

"Thanks." Accerola smiled. "You put up a good fight."

The two trainers shakes each other hands as the crowd cheered for them.

* * *

Nurse Joy gave the two girls their Pokémon back. Kiara and Accerola walks over to Josh and Claude. The screen showed Jīkyō.

_"Thank you for waiting." _Jīkyō said. _"It's time to announce the matchups for the Pokémon semifinals for tomorrow!" _The screen changed to Josh and Guzma. _"The first match is Contestant Josh vs Guzma!"_

Josh did not say a word as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're going up against him." Kiara muttered.

_"And that means, the match-up for the second match will be these two!" _The screen showed Gladion and Kiara. _"Contestant Gladion vs Contestant Kiara!"_

"You're facing my brother." Lillie said to Kiara.

"Heh." KIara chuckled.

_The match-ups leading to the finals have been unveiled. Josh vs Guzma. Gladion vs Kiara. What will the battles unfold for us?!_

* * *

_What do you guys think for the matches of round two? The semifinals are going to be really interesting for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	6. Josh Vs Guzma

Chapter 6 Josh Vs Guzma

It was a beautiful day at Manalo Staidum. Seats were filled quickly as the crowd was eager to watch the match between Josh and Guzma. Kiara was sitting down next to Claude and the Ultra Rangers. Lucario and Gardevoir was sitting with the other Pokémon. Hala stood at the sidelines as referee and Josh, Chariazd and Guzma entered the battlefield.

_"The Semi Final Matches will consist the contestants to use two Pokémon."_

"You are free to switch out your Pokémon during the match." Hala said.

Josh looks at Charizard and nodded. The Flame Pokémon walks onto the field.

"Go!" Guzma shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and Golispod appeared on the battlefield.

"Let the match begin!" Hala announced.

"Key Stone, respond to the call of my spirit and the bond of the Pokémon. Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

The Mega Stone and Key Stone began to glow and Charizard was covered in a pink light cacoon. The cacoon burst and Charizard appeared in her Mega X form.

_"Josh has Mega Evolved Charizard!"_

"Just like the last match." Claude said. "He doesn't want Charizard to take heavy damage from Water Type Moves."

"True." Kiara said.

"Poison Jab!" Guzma ordered.

"Pod!" It shouted as The claws on one of Golisopod's hands glow purple and tries to jabs its opponent.

"Charizard, Dragon Claw, now!" Josh ordered.

"Groar!" She yelled as her claws were covered in a green energy.

Both opponents clashes each other's claws. Golisopod was doing its best not to get hit and both opponents backed up.

"Use Pin Missile!" Guzma ordered.

Golisopod fires multiple light purple needles from within the gap between the armored plates on its back at Charizard.

"Defend yourself!" Josh yelled.

Mega Charizard X covered herself as she took the attack.

"Now, attack back with Flare Blitz!" Josh commanded.

"Groar!" Mega Charizard X roared. Her body became covered in a blue flame and shoots towards Golisopod.

"Defend yourself!" Guzma yelled.

Golisopod used its arms as a shield as Mega Charizard X came on impact. Golisopod couldn't held on as Mega Charizad X broke through the defenses.

"Liquidation!" Guzma ordered.

Golisopod creates a sword of water in between its hands.

"Jump backwards and use Inferno!" Josh ordered.

Mega Charizard X jumps backwards and opens her mouth releasing a blue stream of fire on Golisopod.

"Pod!" Golisopod shouted in pain.

"Use Blast Burn!" Josh ordered.

Mega Charizard X's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the opponent. But Golisopod sensed the danger and went back into its Poké Ball and Scizor appeared on the battlefield.

"Scizor, dodge it!" Guzma shouted, but it was too late.

The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames. The smoke clears up and Scizor fell forward , out cold.

"Sizcor is unable to battle!" Hala announced.

Guzma couldn't believe it. His Sizcor fainted because of his Golisopod when he faced Ash. He didn't say anything as Sizcor was returned back to the Poké Ball. "Get back out here!" Guzma yelled angrily, throwing the Poké Ball and Golisopod appeared.

Golisopod turns around.

"What was that?!" Guzma yelled. "You could've destroyed them! But you did the same thing when we battled this bastard last time!"

Kiara and Claude didn't say anything.

"Josh battled Guzma before?" Lillie asks Kiara.

Kiara nodded her head.

"How are you going to make up for this?!" Guzma screamed.

Josh stares at Mega Charizard X. "That's enough, Charizard." Josh said.

Mega Charizard X nodded her head and walks over to Josh's side.

_"The first to be defeated is Guzma's Sizcor! He only has Golisopod left! And Josh is switching out his Pokémon! Who will Josh send out?"_

"Come on out!" Josh shouted, throwing a Luxury Ball and Metagross appeared.

"Metagross!" it shouted.

_"Josh has sent out_ _Metagross!"_

"Tch." Guzma snickered. "It's just like last time."

"Bullet Punch!" Josh ordered.

Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, hitting the Goliospod repeatedly with its arms.

"Liquidation!" Guzma ordered.

Golisopod created a sword of water with its hands and slices Metagross.

"Gross." Metagross grunted a little.

"Now use Throat Chop!" Guzma commanded.

One of Golisopod's hands gets surrounded in purple energy. It then jabs Metagross's throat with it.

"Meta!" Metagross grunted. Metagross was still standing after the attack.

"That was super effective." Lana said.

"And its still standing." Kiawe said.

"That's because Josh did a lot of EV Training with his Pokémon." Claude said. "Including Kiara."

"Now, use Ice Punch!" Josh commanded.

Two of its legs were turned to ice and Metagross charges at Golisopod. Metagross destroyed the incoming missiles and punches Golisopod.

"Pod!" Golisopod yelled as it was frozen.

_"Golisopod is frozen by Metagross's Ice Punch!"_

_"Damnit!" _Guzma thought. _"I'm being push back into the corner as last time!"_

"Guzma!" Josh called. "Your wall defense is about to crumble as before!"

"Gr!" Guzma growled.

"I know that you don't want to lose, but even walls has its limits!" Josh called. Josh cross his arms over his face and brings his arms to his side before stretching his arms into an x form. The trainer points his left arm up and his right arm up.

"Now, Metagross!" Josh yelled.

Metagross gathers large ball of electricity.

"Use Gigavolt Havoc!" Josh shouted.

Metagross punches the ball towards its frozen opponent really fast.

"Break free!" Guzma yelled.

The ball of electricity exploded on impact. Both contestant's braced themselves as the smoke appeared. The smoke cleared and Golisopod wasn't frozen, but still standing.

"Golisopod is tough, I'll give you that." Josh said. "Metagross, return!" He takes out the Luxury Ball and Metagross went back inside. "Go, Charizard!"

Mega Charizard X steps back onto the field.

_"Josh has switch Metagross back to Charizard!"_

"Let's go!" Guzma yelled. "Use Liquidation!"

Golisopod creates a sword of water and rushes towards Mega Charizard X.

"Blast Burn!" Josh commanded.

Mega Charizard X's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. She then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the opponent. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames. The smoke cleared out as Golisopod was still standing before it fell forward.

"Golisopod is unable to battle!" Hala announced. "The winner of this match is Josh!"

Josh ran up to Charizard as she reverts back to normal. "Good job, Charizard!" Josh cheered. "Huh?"

Guzma walks in silence towards Golisopod and knelt down. "Come on." he muttered.

Golisopod transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. The crowd began to applaud Josh and Guzma. Guzma turns around and walks away in silence.

"Let's go." Josh said as they turned around and left the battlefield.

Waiting for them in the hallway was Kiara, Gardevoir and Lucario.

"Good battle." Kiara said.

"Thanks." Josh said. "Good luck for your match."

Kiara smiled and walk pass Josh with Gardevoir. Josh can hear some chuckles from Charizard and Lucario.

"Really you guys?!" Josh yelled, his face blushing.

Kiara and Gladion walks onto the battlefield.

_"The next match of the semifinals between Kiara and Gladion is about to begin!"_

"Challengers, bring out your Pokémon." Hala said to them.

Gladion takes out a Heal Ball and throws it in the air with Kiara's Poké Ball. Salamance and Umbreon appeared.

_"Kiara has chosen Salamance and Gladion has chosen Umbreon!"_

"Same rules applies to this match as well." Hala announced. "Let the match begin!"

_As Josh advances to finals, the second match between Kiara and Gladion had begun. Who will advance to finals to face Josh?_

* * *

_I'm glad that this chapter is done. The next chapter is going to be really interesting. I hope you enjoyed it and encourage all Pokémon Fantatics to leave a review!_


	7. Kiara Vs Gladion

Chapter 7 Kiara Vs Gladion

As the second match began, Gladion made the first attack.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Gladion ordered.

"Breon!" Umbreon shouted, forming a purple and black ball before firing at Salamance.

"Slice through with Shadow Claw!" Kiara ordered.

Salamance's claws became outlined in a dark purple claw. He slices through the Shadow Ball in half.

_"Both Pokémon has used Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw! Ghost Type Moves aren't very effective against Dark Type Pokémon!"_

"Use Iron Tail!" Gladion commanded.

Umbreon's tail glowed white as it ran and jumps toward Salamance. But Salamance dodge it to the right as his claws were covered in a light green energy and hits Umbreon. "Umbreon!" it shouted in pain as Umbreon was sent flying several feet.

"Umbreon, are you okay?!" Gladion called.

"Breon!" Umbreon nodded its head.

"You can do it!" Josh called.

"Groar!" Charizard roared.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Gladion commanded.

Umbreon fires multiple black orbs of energy with a purple outline from in front of its head at the opponent, with rainbow rings surrounding the black orbs as they are fired.

"Sal!" Salamance shouted in pain.

"Counter back with Dragon Claw!" Kiara ordered.

"Lamance!" Salamance roared as he flew towards Umbreon.

"Dodge it!" Gladion commanded.

Umbreon tries to dodge him, but it was too late as it got hit by the Dragon Claw.

"Her Salamance is strong." Kiawe said.

_"Looks like Umbreon is in trouble!"_

"Quickly Salamance, use Draco Meteor!" Kiara ordered.

A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Salamance's mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy.

"Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" Gladion commanded.

Umbreon fired several Shadow Balls at the energy spheres. Several attacks exploded, but a few more spheres made it through the black balls and hit Umbreon.

Gladion watched as Umbreon was sent flying several feet and didn't get up.

"Umbreon is unable to battle." Hala announced. "Salamance wins!"

"Umbreon, return." Gladion called. Umbreon transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball.

"Salamance, can you still continue?!" Kiara called out to Salamance.

"Mance." Salamance nodded his head.

"Lycanroc, show your crimson glare." Gladion said, taking out an Ultra Ball. "Let's go!" He throws the sphere onto the battlefield and Midnight Form Lycanroc appeared.

"Lycanroc." It growled.

"So Gladion chosen Lycanroc." Kiara said. "Alright then, use Dragon Claw!"

"Salamance!" He shouted, his claws covered in a light green energy and tries to attack Lycanroc.

"Use Counter!" Gladion commanded.

Lycanroc is about to be hit by an attack, it becomes covered in a light red aura and punches Salamance.

"Sal." Salamance grunts a bit.

"Lycanroc, use Swords Dance!" Galdion ordered.

"Ly!" Lycanroc howls and multiple light-blue swords circle around it. The swords stop and point towards Lycanroc, end first, before disappearing. A red aura then bursts from the ground underneath it, before a lighter-colored red aura goes upwards along its body, boosting Lycanroc's attack power.

"Outrage!" Both trainers ordered.

Lycanroc and Salamance's eyes glow red and a burst of light red energy comes from the ground and momentarily surrounds their body. They charge at each other with powerful punches, kicks and slices all around.

_"It's a double Outrage as Salamance and Lycanroc attack one another with the same move and again just now! Who will be confused first?!"_

Lycanroc became confused followed by Salamance.

"Lycanroc, bite yourself!" Gladion commaded.

Lycanroc bite its own arm to snap out of the confusion.

"Quick, use Stone Edge!" Gladion commanded.

Lycanroc stomps one of its paws on the ground, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and rush towards Salamance.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Kiara commanded.

Salamance's claws were covered in shadow and attacked himself, followed by the Stone Edge. "La!" Salamance scream as he hits the ground hard. He gets up and snaps out of his confusion.

"Salamance hung on!" Lillie gasps.

"Let's finish it." Gladion said. "Bitterling shining light! Take Flight!" He begins doing the poses for the Z-Move. "Carve the greatest name on this battlefield!"

"That move, huh?" Kiara smiled. "Alright!" She begins doing the poses for the Z-Move as well. "Awaken the great power from the heavens!"

Lycanroc strikes a series of synchronized poses with Gladion to build Z-Power. Salamance's body began to glow purple.

"Use Devastating Drake!" Both trainers ordered.

Salamance and Lycanroc then forms a purple orb of energy in front of its body and thrusts its hands and claws forward, firing the orbs at each other. The orb then changes into the shape of a dragon and the two dragons attacked, exploding on contact.

_"Both fighters have used Devastating Drake at each other! Who will be standing at the end?!"_

The smoke cleared, revealing Lycanroc unconscious and Salamance standing.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle." Hala declared. "The winner of this match is Kiara!"

The crowd cheered as Kiara and Gladion walks up to one another with their Pokémon.

"That was a good match." Kiara said.

"You and Salamance are a tough opponent." Gladion said. "Looks like you'll be heading to the finals with Josh."

"Heh." Kiara chuckled as she looks towards the stands to see Josh giving her a nod.

* * *

As the late afternoon came, Nurse Joy walks up to Kiara with Salamance. "We've restored Salamance to full health." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." Kiara said. She and Salamance walks over to the others as she gave Salamance some food.

"You're so lucky that you get to go the finals with Josh." Mallow smiled.

"Thanks." Kiara said.

_Josh and Kiara are heading to the finals! Who will win the finals and challenge Ash?!_

* * *

_Not bad for this chapter, right? The next chapter is going to be very exciting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. The Finals

The Finals

Today's the day. The finals is about to begin. Everyone in the stadium was cheering and applauding.

_"Today's the day for the finals!"_

Both doors opened and Josh, Kiara, Charizard and Gardevoir entered the battlefield.

_"Josh and Kiara has entered the battlefield with their Pokémon! They have climb and fought their way from Round 1 all the way to The Finals!"_

Kukui walks up to the sidelines as referee. "The finals are three-on-three." Kukui announced. "I want a fair, full power battle from both of you!"

"Yes!" Josh and Kiara exclaims.

"Go, Greninja!" Josh yelled, throwing the Poké Ball and Greninja appeared.

"Ninja." Greninja said.

"Let's go, Salamance!" Kiara shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and Salamance appeared.

"So Josh is using Greninja and Kiara is using Salamance first." Kiawe said.

_"What kind of battle will we see from them?"_

"Let the battle begin!" Kukui announced.

"Kiara!" Josh called out to Kiara. "Victory goes who strikes first!" He flashed his Z- Power Ring.

"Very well." Kiara said.

Josh and Kiara began to do their poses for the Z- Moves. Greninja followed his trainer movements as Salamance roared as he was covered in a purple aura.

_"It looks like both trainers are going to use their Z-Moves right off the bat!"_

"Greninja, Hydro Vortext!" Josh ordered.

"Greninja!" Greninja shouted as a wave appears behind it that floods the area. Greninja was becoming covered in a light blue torrent of water in the process. He then swims in a circle, trapping Salamance.

"Use Devastating Drake!" Kiara shouted.

"Mance!" Salamance shouted. He then forms a purple orb of energy in front of his body and thrusts his claws forward, firing the orb at the opponent. The orb then changes into the shape of a dragon.

The two attacks collides in one another and exploded. Smoke began to clear as everyone sees Greninja and Salamance still standing. Greninja was breathing heavy before he fell forward.

"Greninja is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Salamance wins!"

Greninja transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball.

"Take a good rest, Greninja." Josh said to the Poké Ball before putting it away and taking out a Ultra Ball. "You're up, Kommo-o!" Josh yelled, throwing the Ultra Ball and Kommo-o appeared.

_"Josh's next Pokémon is Kommo-o!"_

"Both of them have the advantage." Lillie said.

"Salamance, us Shadow Claw!" Kiara ordered.

"Mance!" He shouted as both of his claws were covered in black aura and swipes at Kommo-o.

"Ko!" Kommo-o shouted.

"Use Dragon Dance!" Josh ordered.

Kommo-o was covered in a yellow aura as he moved on his feet.

"Shadow Claw again!" Kiara ordered.

Kommo-o yelled as his feets skids on the battlefield.

"Dragon Dance, once more!" Josh commanded.

Ash was sitting down with the Four Kahuna's in the front row with Pikachu. "This match is amazing." Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Finish this with Draco Meteor!" Kiara ordered.

"Kommo-o, wrap this up with Clanging Scales!" Josh commanded.

Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as he lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards Salamance.

"Mance!" Salamance screamed as he was flung backwards and hit the grounds hard as he was knocked out.

"Salamance is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Kommo-o wins!"

"So they're both down to two Pokémon each." Gladion said.

Josh can see that Kommo-o is trying to hang in there.

"Return, Salamance!" Kiara called back to him. Salamance transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. She takes out another Poké Ball. "Go, Gallade!" Kiara shouted, throwing the Poké Ball and Gallade appeared.

"Gallade." He said.

"Hmph." Josh said. "Kommo-o, use Clanging Scales!"

Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as he lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards Gallade.

"Lade!" Gallade grunted.

"He's using Claning Scales again?" Kiawe wondered. "It will lower his defenses."

"I wouldn't be too worried." Claude said as everyone looked at him. "Josh was already prepared for this."

"Gallade, use Thunder Punch!" Kiara shouted.

One of Gallade's fists was covered in yellow electricity and punches Kommo-o.

"Ko!" He grunted a bit.

"Clanging Scales again!" Josh ordered.

Kommo-o folds its arms then unfolds them as he lets out a big roar, sending blue shockwaves towards Gallade.

"Dodge it!" Kiara shouted but it was too late.

Gallade was sent flying and landed in front of Kiara.

"Gallade is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Kommo-o wins!"

"Yes!" Josh smiled.

Gallade was returned to his Poké Ball as Kiara thanked him. Kiara looks over her shoulder and nodded her head. Gardevoir floats over on the battlefield. Kiara was wearing the Key Stone as a necklace. "Key Stone, respond to my heart." Kiara said. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!"

Gardevoir was covered in a pink cocoon and the light disappeared as Gardevoir Mega Evolved into Mega Gardevoir.

"Kommo-o, use Sky Uppercut!" Josh commanded.

"Mo!" Kommo-o roared as he ran towards Mega Gardevoir with his claws covered and uppercuts her.

_"Hmph."_ She grunted as she was sent flying above.

"Quick, use Psychic!" Kiara ordered.

Gardevoir's eyes glow light blue, and she crosses her arms. When Mega Gardevoir opens them, two light blue waves of energy were fired at Kommo-o. The Scaly Pokémon fell on side, knocked out.

"Kommo-o is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Gardevoir wins!"

Josh walks onto the battlefield to Kommo-o. "You did great." Josh said as he knelt down to the Scaly Pokémon and take out his Poké Ball. "Leave the rest to us." He smiled as Kommo-o went back inside the Poké Ball before standing up and walks back to Charizard. "I'm counting on you!" Josh exclaims.

"Groar!" Charizard nodded her head and flew onto the battlefield.

_"Josh has sent out Charizard!"_

"Time to even the score!" Josh yelled. "Key Stone, respond to the call of my spirit and the bond of the Pokémon. Charizard, Mega Evolve!" The Mega Stone and Key Stone began to glow and Charizard was covered in a pink light cacoon. The cacoon burst and Charizard appeared in her Mega Charizard X form.

"Thunderbolt!" Kiara ordered.

_"Ha!" _Mega Gardevoir yelled, releasing yellow electricity from her body to Mega Charizard X.

"Gr." Mega Charizard X grunted a bit.

"Charizard, use Inferno!" Josh ordered.

Mega Charizard X opens her mouth and releases a powerful blue stream of fire at Mega Gardevoir.

"Dodge it!" Kiara shouted.

Mega Gardevoir dodge to the right.

"Use Inferno again!" Josh commanded.

"Dodge!"

Mega Gardevoir dodges to the left.

"Inferno is a powerful move." Josh muttered. "Let's hope for it. Inferno once more!"

Mega Charizard X opens her mouth and releases a powerful blue stream of fire at Mega Gardevoir. This time the attack hit her. Mega Gardevoir was covered in flames.

_"Mega Gardevoir just got burned!"_

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind!" Kiara ordered.

Mega Gardevoir close her eyes as her body glowed pink.

"Flare Blitz, full power!" Josh ordered.

"Roar!" Mega Charizard X roared as her body was covered in blue flames and shoots toward Mega Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball!" Kiara commanded.

But it was too late. Mega Charizard X slams into Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir screams as she fell sideways, knocked out. She reverts back to her normal form.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle." Kukui announced. "The winner of this match is Josh!"

"Groar!" Mega Charizard roared in pain as blue sparks surrounds her. Mega Charizard X turns her head to Josh and nodded before she fell forward.

_"It's over!"_

The crowd cheered very loudly.

"Charizard!" Josh yelled as he ran onto the battlefield as Charizard reverts back to normal. He kneels down in front of the Flame Pokémon. "You've held on to the end." Josh said to her. "That was good."

Charizard chuckled and stands up as Kiara and Gardevoir walks up to them.

"I almost had you." Kiara said.

"But both of us still have a lot to learn." Josh smiled.

_"That was a incredible battle! It was a intense powerful battle, liking the shining sun of Alola! Let's give the contestant's a round of applause, everyone!"_

It was nighttime as all the contestants were on the battlefield.

_"After many intense battles, the Alola Pokémon League have finally reached the Awards Ceremony!"_

Ash walks over to Josh with the trophy in his hands. "Congradulations, Josh." Ash said as he hands the trophy over to him.

"Thank you, Ash." Josh said. "I'm looking forward to the Championship match with you for tomorrow."

"Same here." Ash smiled.

Josh turns to the contestants and held the trophy above his head.

"Congratulations!" Kiara cheered.

As everyone was cheering, the wind was beginning to pick up.

"What's going on?!" Kukui yelled as the wind blew harder.

Josh got on Charizard and Kiara got on Salamance and flew high above the stadium. They didn't believe it. There was a giant Raven Pokémon. Its wing feathers resemble a knight's armor and its head resembles a knight's helmet. The armor on its body has been reinforced. Josh can see there is some sort of energy that is causing the armor covering Pokémon wings to separate and become blade birds.

**"Corviknight!"** it cried.

_A giant Pokémon has appeared out of nowhere! Is it friend or foe?!_

* * *

_I bet you guys weren't expecting a Corviknight to appear. Things are going to be very exciting in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	9. A Giant Flame Sized Battle!

A Giant Flame-Sized Battle!

_There was a lot of intense battles at the Pokémon League. Josh and Kiara clashed! _

"What is that Pokémon?" Kiara asks Josh.

"I don't know." Josh said. "But look down there at the docks!"

Two shadowy figures left before Charizard and Salamance flew down to the docks. "There's no one here." Josh said.

"Watch out!" Kiara bellowed.

The Raven Pokémon wings turned white and flew towards the stadium.

"Charizard, use Inferno!" Josh ordered.

"Roar!" Charizard roared as she opens her mouth a release a re-orange stream of fire at the Pokémon.

The attack exploded and the Raven Pokémon screamed. "Knight!" it screams in pain.

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!" Kiara ordered.

_"Take this!" _Gardevoir yelled, releasing yellow electricity from her body.

The Raven Pokémon yelled in pain after it felt the Thunderbolt.

"Knight!" The Raven Pokémon cried as it opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out at Charizard, Gardevoir and Salamance.

All three Pokémon yelled as the attack connects and the Raven Pokémon pecks at them repeatedly with its beak.

"Charizard!" Josh yelled.

"Gardevoir!" Kiara shouted. "Salamance!"

"Josh, Kiara!" Faba called, running to them. "Are you alright?"

"For now at least." Josh said, looking over his shoulder. "Where is everyone else?"

"The students are keeping the crowd safe." Faba answered him. "Furthermore, Lusamine, Wicke and myself are trying to figure out what is that Pokémon."

"It's a Steel and Flying Type." Josh answered. "But we don't know where it came from."

"Then you'll need this." Faba said, handing Kiara a small blue box. "This contains Full Restores and Sitrus Berries."

"Thanks." Josh said as he looked back at the Raven Pokémon. But he notices something on the ground. There was a small black band and a small shining object on the floor. Josh picks the two items up.

"Knight!" The Raven Pokémon cawed very angrily. It notice Josh picks the two items up and tries to attack Josh. The Flame Pokémon stops it using Dragon Claw.

"Look out!" Josh shouted.

The Raven Pokemon fires yellow stars at Charizard. Josh and Charizard was sent flying into a wall and the Raven Pokémon pins Kiara, Gardevoir and Salamance to the ground with its talons.

Josh slowly gets up on all fours. "Damnit, that hurts." Josh muttered. The shining object in his hand began to shine brightly. He turns his head to the left to see Charizard nods her head with a growl.

Josh returns Charizard to the Poké Ball and inserts the shining object on the band and the band glow. Then he notices the Poké Ball grew to a size of a Voltorb. Josh throws the Poké Ball foward and the sphere opens. His Charizard appeared as the same size of the Raven Pokémon, but she looks different.

The flames inside her body have become stronger, and now fire erupts from her mouth and horns in addition to her tail. It seems that the strength of the flames increases when Charizard roars. Charizard's flames have become enhanced with the same power and now form wings on her back. Her wings are extremely hot!

"Whoa!" Josh gasps, looking up at the Flame Pokémon. "Charizard is gigantic!"

"Knight!" The Raven Pokémon screech firing multiple stars at Charizard.

Charizard flew in front of Kiara and used Dragon Claw to destroy the stars.

"Attack now!" Josh yelled.

"Groar!" Charizard roared, releasing a powerful stream of fire at the Raven Pokémon.

The Raven Pokémon shrieks in pain as it was hit by the fire. It turns around and flew away.

"Groar." Charizard growled.

Josh and Kiara watched in amazement as Charizard began to shrunk back to her normal size.

"Did we... win?" Kiara asked as she sat up, trying to catch her breath.

Josh nods his head and looks down in his hand that the band and the shining object disappeared. "The black band and the shining object... where is it?" Josh wondered.

"I don't know." Kiara said. "It must've disappeared."

"We'll figure that out later." Josh said. "Let's head upstairs where Lusamine and the others are waiting for us."

* * *

Josh enters the room where Lusamine and everyone else is waiting for them.

"Are you two alright?" Lusamine asks them.

"We're fine." Josh answered.

"That's good to hear." Lillie sighs with a relief.

"We were all surprised that Charizard grew the same size as that other Pokémon." Wicke said.

"What made your Charizard to grow that big?" Lusamine asked.

"I found a small black band and a shining object." Josh answered. "It helped us to defeat that Pokémon and they disappeared after the battle."

"But why did it attack out of nowhere?" Ash wondered.

"I'm not sure." Kiara said.

"But I can't wait for our match tomorrow!" Ash exclaims with excitement.

"Then let's make this battle a full six-on-six." Kukui said.

"I like that." Josh nodded. "Let's go full power!"

Ash chuckled.

Outside on the battlefield was two Pokémon. The first Pokémon was a light blue fur wolf carrying a sword in its mouth. The second Pokémon was a dark blue fur wolf as its face and half of the body was covered by a red shield. The two Pokémon quickly disappeared into the night.

* * *

_I bet you guys weren't expecting to the Legendary Pokémon and Corviknight to appear! The next chapter is going to be very exciting. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. A Full Championship Battle!

A Full Championship Battle!

Today's the day. The Championship Match between Josh and Ash. Everyone is excited for the match.

_"Yesterday's award ceremony was full of surprises! I'm __Jīkyō and I will commenting today's match until the end! Many heated battles have unfolded here in the Pokémon League. The first-ever Champion, Ash, and the one who will be challenging Ash is Josh!"_

Claude walks over to see Josh and Charizard doing some last minute training. "I see that Josh and Charizard is getting prepared." Claude said to Kiara.

"This is Josh and Ash's first time to battle each other." Kiara said.

"I can hardly wait." Claude said.

Josh blocks both of Charizard's claws before nodding to her. "Good job." Josh said to Charizard before they walked over to their friends.

"Looks like you're ready." Claude said.

"So what is your strategy with Ash's new Pokémon?" Kiara asks him. "We were all surprised that he has an Ultra Beast on his team, including Melmetal."

"That's true." Josh said. "Seeing that Melmetal is Steel Type, Fighting, Fire and Ground Types moves can help."

Fifteen minutes passed and everyone is ready for the match.

_"It's time for the Championship Match! Contestant Josh and Champion Ash are entering the arena!"_

Josh and Ash walks on the sideline towards the center where Kukui is waiting for them. The two trainers stops and stares at each other smiling.

"I will explains the rules." Kukui said. "This will be a full battle. You may use six Pokémon each. You're free to switch out Pokémon during the battle. The battle ends as soon as all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Whoever has the most Pokémon left, wins. I want a great battle from you two!"

Josh and Ash shakes each other's hands.

"Take your place!"

"Yes." Ash said. He looks down at Pikachu. "Let's go, Pikachu." Ash and Pikachu turns around and runs over to their positions.

Josh and Charizard turns around walks over to their position as well.

"Give it all you got!" Kiara called.

"Ash and Pikachu will win." Lana said.

_"Please turn your attention to the screen, everyone. It will show each fighter's six Pokémon throughout this full battle. It'll present how the battle is progressing as clearly as can be!"_

The screen showed Josh and Ash.

"I already know who I'm going with." Ash said , taking out a Poké Ball.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, getting ready to run on the battlefield.

"Oh." Ash said, looking at Pikachu. "Sorry, Pikachu. It's not you."

"Pika." Pikachu sighed.

"Later." Ash said. "Go, Incineroar!" He throws the Poké Ball onto the battlefield and Incineroar appeared.

"I knew you were going to send Incineroar." Josh said. "Which is why I'm choosing Charizard."

"Chari!" Charizard smirks as she walks onto the battlefield. "Groar!" Her roar echoes throughout the stadium.

"Looks like Charizard is fired up." Kiara said.

"Let the match begin!" Kukui shouted.

"Let's get's started!" Josh shouted, placing his right arm over his chest. On his right wrist was Mega Ring. "Key Stone, respond to the call of my spirit and the bond of the Pokémon. Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

The Mega Stone and Key Stone began to glow and Charizard was covered in a pink light cacoon. The cacoon burst and Charizard appeared in her Mega X form.

_"Josh has Mega Evolved Charizard right off the bat!"_

"Flame Charge!" Ash ordered.

Incineroar becomes outlined in orange flames and it ran toward Mega Charizard X.

"Now, use Dragon Claw to hold your ground!" Josh ordered.

The claws on both of Mega Charizard X's hands become surrounded in light green, claw-shaped energies. Mega Charizard X thrusts her claws forward to block Incineroar and pushes it back. Incineroar skids on the ground.

"Incineroar, use Revenge!" Ash ordered.

Incineroar's body becomes surrounded in an orange fire. The fire then forms into a fiery aura around one of Incineroar's claws, and it hits Mega Charizard X with it, leaving a trail of fire behind the paw.

"Not bad!" Josh yelled. "Let's go, Flare Blitz!"

"Groar!" Mega Charizard X roared as her body becomes surrounded by blue fire and she shoots at Incineroar like a missile, slamming into it with great force.

"Roar!" Incineroar grunted a bit.

"We're not done." Ash said. "Another Flame Charge!"

"Incine!" Incineroar shouted as Incineroar becomes outlined in orange flames and it ran toward Mega Charizard X.

"He's trying to raise up Incineroar's speed." Kiawe smiled.

"Run circles around Mega Charizard X!" Ash ordered.

Incineroar began to run around Mega Charizard X.

_"It looks like Mega Charizard X is stuck!"_

Mega Charizard X closes her eyes.

"Use Inferno!" Josh commanded.

Mega Charizard X opens her mouth and fires powerful stream of blue fire forward. The attack hits and Incineroar was sent flying back. It hits the ground.

"You're Incineroar is tough a opponent." Josh said to Ash. "But in the face of Charizard, it doesn't stand a chance."

"We'll see." Ash said. "Incineroar, return!"

Incineroar transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball.

"Let's go, Lycanroc!" Ash yelled, throwing another Poké Ball and Lycanroc appears.

"Lycan." It said.

_"Ash's second Pokémon is Lycanroc!"_

"Charizard." Josh called out to her. Mega Charizard X turns around to look at him. "You'll battle Incineroar later."

The Flame Pokémon nods and walks over to Josh. Josh pulls out a Cherish Ball. "Go, Meloetta!" he shouts, throwing the Cherish Ball and Meloetta appeared.

"Loetta." Meloetta smiled.

"He has a Meloetta." Lillie gasps.

"It's so cute!" Mallow squeals with excitement.

"Lycanroc, use Bite!" Ash ordered.

"Roc!" It shouted. Lycanroc opens its mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth as it runs toward Meloetta.

"Dodge it!" Josh commanded.

"Letta!" Meloetta yelled, floating backwards to dodge the bite.

"Use Relic Song!" Josh commanded.

Meloetta sings a beautiful melody, knocking Lycanroc backwards, engulfing itself in a sphere of light, inside which it changes Formes.

"Meloetta changed?" Lana asked.

"Into its Pirouette Forme." Kiara answered.

"Now, Close Combat, let's go!" Josh ordered.

Meloetta repeatedly punches and kicks the Lycanroc at a fast speed. Lycanroc hits the ground hard, unable to move.

"Lycanroc is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Meloetta wins!"

"Return, Lycanroc!" Ash called out. His Lycanroc transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. "You did great." He said as he put it away and takes out another Poké Ball. "Go, Melmetal!" Ash throws the Poké Ball and Melmetal appeared.

_"Ash has sent out Melmetal!"_

"Return, Meloetta!" Josh called out. Meloetta transforms into red energy and went back inside the Cherish Ball as Josh takes out an Ultra Ball. "Go, Kommo-o!" He throws the Ultra Ball and Kommo-o appeared.

"Use Iron Defense!" Josh ordered.

"Kommo-o!" Kommo-o shouted as his body tenses.

"Melmetal, use Flash Cannon!" Ash ordered.

"Mel!" Melmeltal shouted it creates a white ball of energy in front of its eye and then fires a white and light blue beam from it at Kommo-o.

"Dodge and use Dragon Dance!" Josh ordered.

Kommo-o dodges the attack as his body was outlined in a orange aura.

"Double Iron Bash!" Ash ordered.

Melmetal rapidly spins its body. Once Melmetal builds up enough force, it extends its arms towards Kommo-o

"Hmph!" Josh snickered. "Sky Uppercut, let's go!"

Kommo-o slams both of his fists towards Melmetal's arms.

"Mel!" Melmelta screamed as it felt the attack.

"Dragon Dance, let's go!" Josh ordered.

Kommo-o's body glowed once again.

"Melmetal!" Melmetal yelled as it slowly runs toward Kommo-o.

"Now use Sky Uppercut again!" Josh ordered.

Kommo-o pulls back both of his fist before punching Melmetal hard in the chest.

"Mel!" Melmetal screams before it fell backward, unable to move.

"Melmetal is unable to battle." Kukui announced. "Kommo-o wins!"

"Melmetal, return!" Ash called out it. Melmetal transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. Ash takes out another Poké Ball. "Go, Rowlet!" He shouted, throwing the Poké Ball onto the field and Rowlet appeared.

"Return, Kommo-o!" Josh called out Kommo-o.

Kommo-o transforms back into red energy and went back inside the Ultra Ball.

"Come on out, Greninja!" Josh yelled, throwing the Poké Ball and the Ninja Pokémon appeared.

"Ninja." Greninja said.

_"Both trainers are using their fifth Pokémon!"_

"Rowlet has the advantage." Lana said.

"Go Rowlet!" Lillie cheered.

"Row!" Rowlet chirps.

"Greninja, use Night Slash!" Josh ordered.

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted. Greninja creates a purple energy sword in the palm of one of his hands and then grabs it with the other hand.

"Fly to the air and dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Rowlet flew into the air to avoid the sword.

"I don't think so!" Josh shouted. "Aerial Ace!"

Greninja's arms glow light-blue and he jumps in the air and hits Rowlet with them. Rowlet was sent flying to the ground hard.

"Rowlet!" Ash yelled. "Can you get up?!"

Rowlet didn't respond back.

_"It couldn't be knocked out that easily, could it?" _Josh thought.

Rowlet rolls on its back, asleep.

"Rowlet is asleep?" Josh asked surprised.

"Yeah." Ash sighed. "Rowlet, wake up!"

Rowlet opens its eyes wide and got back on its feet before facing Greninja.

"Rowlet, use Seed Bomb!" Ash ordered.

Rowlet spits the Everstone out as a white ball surrounded in an orange aura at the opponent.

"Deflect it back with Night Slash!" Josh called.

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted. Greninja creates a purple energy sword in the palm of one of his hands and then grabs it with the other hand. He deflects the stone back to Rowlet and Rowlet caught the stone and swallows it.

"Water Shuriken, let's go!"

Greninja forms a shuriken of water in his hand. He tosses the shuriken at Rowlet.

"Use Feather Dance!" Ash ordered.

Rowlet flaps its wings, flying backwards while leaving behind an empty husk of feathers shaped like itself, the shurikens hit the husk instead. As the Grass Quill Pokémon turns around, Greninja was behind it.

"Use Aerial Ace attack, quickly!" Josh ordered.

"Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered, but it was too late.

Greninja's arms glow light-blue and he jumps in the air and hits Rowlet with them. Rowlet lands on the ground hard, unable to move.

"Rowlet is unable to battle." Kukui announced. "Greninja wins!"

The crowd was cheering as Ash called Rowlet back to its Poké Ball. He takes out a Beast Ball. "Go, Naganadel!" Ash shouted, throwing the Beast Ball and Naganadel appeared.

"Greninja, return!" Josh called out him. Greninja transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. The trainer takes out a Luxury Ball. "Go Metagross!" He throws the Luxury Ball onto the field and Metagross appeared.

"Meta!" it shouted.

"Use X-Scissor!" Ash ordered.

Naganadel's stinger becomes surrounded in a green aura as Naganadel flew towards Metagross.

"Bullet Punch!" Josh ordered.

Metagross's arms glow red and it spins on its side, hitting the stinger. Both attacks collide with one another.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded.

Naganadel forms a ball of multicolored energy in front of its main stinger and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it Megtagross.

"Gross!" Metagross shouted in pain.

"Awesome job, Naganadel!" Ash cheered.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cheered.

"Ice Punch, let's go!" Josh ordered.

One of Metagross's arms was surrounded by a icy blue aura. It punches Naganadel.

"Del!" it screams as it lands on the ground, unable to move.

"Naganadel is unable to battle." Kukui announced. "Metagross wins!"

"No way." Lana said.

"Josh's Pokémon is so strong." Rotom Dex said.

Both trainers called back to their Pokémon and the two Pokémon went back inside the Beast Ball and the Luxury Ball.

"Go, Incineroar!" Ash yelled, throwing the Poké Ball and Incineroar appeared.

"Roar!" it shouted.

"You're up, Charizard." Josh said to Mega Charizard X.

Mega Charizard X nodded her head and walks back onto the field.

"Use Revenge!"

"Counter it back with Dragon Claw!"

The claws on both of Mega Charizard X's hands become surrounded in light green, claw-shaped energies. Incineroar's body becomes surrounded in an orange fire. The fire then forms into a fiery aura around one of Incineroar's claws, and both opponent's attacked each other.

"Keep going, Incineroar!" Ash called out to Incineroar.

"Incine!" It growls at Mega Charizard X.

"Don't let your guard down!" Josh yelled.

"Groar!" Mega Charizard X snarls at Incineroar.

Their last attack pushes each other back. Both Pokémon was panting.

"Incineroar, use Fire Blast!" Ash ordered.

The bell on Torracat's neck creates a yellow orb of fire surrounded by an orange flame. Torracat then smacks the orb with one of its paws, changing it into a 大-shape.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Josh commanded.

Mega Charizard X's body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. She punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath her opponent. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames at Incineroar as Mega Charizard X was hit with the Fire Blast. Both attacks exploded as smoke covered the battlefield. As the smoke clears, Mega Charizard X was still standing and Incineroar was laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Incineroar is unable to battle." Kukui said. "Mega Charizard X is the winner!"

"Return, Incineroar." Ash said quietly. Incineroar transforms into red energy and went back inside the Poké Ball. "You did great." Ash muttered before he puts the Poké Ball away. The raven haired trainer looks down at Pikachu. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran onto the battlefield.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, releasing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Charizard X.

"Zard!" Mega Charizard X grunted before regaining her energy to move.

"Charizard, return!" Josh said. Mega Charizard X turns around and flew to her trainer's side. He takes out a Cherish Ball. "Volcanion, come on out!" Josh yelled as he throws the Cherish Ball and Volcanion appeared.

_"And Josh has sent out Volcanion!"_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu screams, Pikachu releasing a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body at Volcanion.

"Volcanion, Hydro Pump!" Josh commanded.

_"Take this!"_ Volcanion shouted, releasing a powerful streams of water from the cannons on its back at the yellow bolt.

Both attacks collided and exploded.

"Pikachu, Electro Web!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted. Pikachu creates an orange-yellow orb of electricity on its tail. It then flings the orb, which then transforms into a circular yellow electrical net that traps Volcanion, preventing it from moving.

"Volcanion, use Steam Eruption to break free!" Josh ordered.

Volcanion's eyes and body glow light blue. An orb of water then forms in between the two cannons on its back and explodes, creating a massive blast around Volcanion. The net disappeared giving Pikachu a white outline that surrounds Pikachu's body. Pikachu runs at a fast speed and then hits the opponent. While running, a white trail is created behind it.

"Volcanion, use Flamethrower!" Josh ordered.

"Doge it!" Ash commanded.

Volcanion open its mouth and releases a stream of red-orange flames at Pikachu. Pikachu dodges to the right.

"Use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Pika!" Pikachu's tail glows white and hits Volcanion.

_"Gah!" _Volcanion grunted a bit.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted at Ash.

"Let's show them our full power!" Ash yelled, removing his cap and puts it on Pikachu's head.

Pikachu jumps to Ash's fist, slaps Ash's fist with his tail before Ash giving a slap with his hand. Pikachu strikes a series of synchronized poses with his Trainer to build Z-Power. Josh and Volcanion strikes a series of synchronized poses together to build up Volcanion's Z-Power.

"Much bigger than a Thunderbolt, 10,000,00 Volt Thunderbolt." Ash said. "Yeah, this is much, much bigger! At super-full power!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. "Now!"

Pikachu jumps in the air. "Pi!" Pikachu shouted. "Pi! Ka! Ka! Ka!"

"Hyrdro Vortex!" Josh roared.

A wave of water appeared behind it that floods the area. It then swims through a body of water, becoming covered in a light blue torrent of water in the process. It then swims in a circle, creating a vortex of water. Both attacks collided.

"AHHH!" Ash and Pikachu screams together.

_"Ngh!" _Volcanion yelled furiously.

"Gr!" Josh grunted, holding his ground.

"Groar!" Mega Charizard X bellowed.

All of a sudden, a new surge of power was flowing through Josh's body. "Huh?!" Josh shouted before looking at Mega Charizard X. "Charizard, can you feel that?! It feels like my blood is rushing through my veins!"

"Groar!" Mega Charizard X roared.

Josh looks over at Volcaion. "Don't give up!" Josh roars at Volcanion.

The two attacks exploded, making a lot of smoke. Both trainers braced the force of the explosion. The smoke clears up and revealed Pikachu laying on his stomach, unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle." Kukui declared. "Volcaion wins. Which means the winner of this match is Josh!"

The crowd began to cheer and applauded. Ash just stood there, shocked of what happened. He was the Champion of Alola and lost. Ash walks over to Pikachu and knelt down, lowering his head.

"Volcanion!" Josh shouted, running up to Volcanion. "You did great."

The Steam Pokémon chuckled. _"Heh."_ it said. _"That Pikachu put good fight."_

"Char." Charizard agreed who was back to her normal form.

"Hm." Josh said, looking down at his wrist. He was thinking about the Raven Pokémon and Charizard's transformation last night. Josh nodded his head and walks over to Ash. "Ash." Josh said. "That was a great battle."

"Thank you." Ash said, raising his head to Josh. "Congratulations, Champion."

Kukui walks over to Ash and Josh with the Island Kahuna's. "That was an excellent battle, you two." Kukui said.

"Thank you, Professor." Ash said.

"Kukui, I've been thinking." Josh said.

"What is it?" Kukui asked him.

"I think it would be best to have two Champions Of Alola." Josh said.

"Two Champions?" Kukui repeated.

"Yes." Josh said. "Because I'm still going to travel and train. And in my absence, Ash will still remain Champion and so will I. I'll come back to the next Pokémon League here in Alola."

"That is an excellent idea." Hala said.

"Everyone!" Kukui yelled. "Here is Alola's two Champions!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered even louder when Kukui announced the two Champions Of Alola.

* * *

The next morning, Josh and Kiara were flying towards the Altar Of The Sunne at a fast pace. As the Altar came into view, there were two Ultra Wormholes and waiting at the Altar was two Shiny Tapu Koko, two Tapu Lele, two Tapu Bulu and two Tapu Fini. Charizard and Salamance landed near at the top of the staircase.

"Tapu Koko, is there another Ultra Beast?" Josh asks Shiny Tapu Koko.

Shiny Tapu Koko points upwards. Josh looks up and sees Solgaleo and Lunala coming out of the Ultra Wormhole, but their appearances is different. Both of their bodies was dark red.

"Solgaleo and Lunala…" Josh was saying.

"They're Shiny Pokémon." Kiara finished.

Solgaleo lands several feet away and Lunala floats next to Sogaleo.

"Their appearance is amazing." Josh said.

_"I'm glad that you like it."_ Solgaleo spoke, shocking the two trainers.

"That was telepathy." Kiara said.

_"Indeed."_ Lunala spoke.

"So what is this about?" Josh asked.

_"It is about last night's event."_ Solgaleo answers him.

"That's what I want to talk to Tapu Koko and the others about it." Josh said. "But I didn't know the two of you are going to be here."

_"Solgaleo and I rarely come to this world to avoid the people's eye." _Lunala said.

"I can wonder why." Kiara said. "Now, let's get down to business."

"Yes." Josh said. "The Pokémon we encountered last night is a new Pokémon we never met."

"And this is our first time seeing it as well." Kiara said. "It never appeared in the other regions that we went."

_"You mentioned that Charizard had a new form." _Tapu Koko said.

"It was because of a small band and the shining object." Josh replied.

_"It helped Charizard to defeat that Raven Pokémon."_ Solgalo said. _"Lunala and I sensed the energy from we were."_

The Moone Pokémon nodded. _"This energy emits from something powerful that you have never seen before." _She said.

"I wonder where this band and the Raven Pokémon came from." Kiara wondered.

"We never encountered a Pokémon like that before." Josh said, looking at Kiara. "The Raven Pokémon cried out in pain from Charizard's attack. I believe that the Raven Pokémon is a Steel and Flying Type."

"Do you think Team Delta has something to with this?" Kiara asked.

"I believe so." Josh said.

_"Hm."_ Tapu Koko said.

The trainer looks at his Charizard. "We defeated that Raven Pokémon thanks to Charizard." Josh complimented. "I was surprised Charizard can transform into the same size as that Raven Pokémon."

"But Charizard's appearance was different." Kiara said. "Her horns and her wings were extremely hot."

Josh turns his head back to Solgaleo and Lunala. "Not to mention they were on fire." Josh said.

_"Hm." _Lunala said. _"It seems there is more to Charizard than it meets the eye."_

_"There might be a connection with this mysterious energy."_ Solgaleo said.

"But before we battled, I thought I saw two Pokémon at the docks." Josh said.

_"What did those two look like?" _The Moone Pokémon questions him.

"I didn't get a good look." Josh said. "They disappeared before the battle began. I have a feeling Team Delta is up to something."

_"Which means we should join you."_ Sogaleo replied.

"You want to join us?" Kiara asked, surprised.

_"Yes." _Lunala said. _"The two of you have trained your Pokémon well. We can teach you to hone your skills to defeat Team Delta."_

_"And you can teach us as well." _The Sunne Pokémon replied.

"I think that's a good idea." Josh said. "You can join us."

_"Excellent." _The Moone Pokémon said.

Josh and Kiara takes out two Cherish Balls and tosses the Cherish Balls at Solgaleo and Lunala. The two Legendary Pokémon transforms into red energy and went inside the Cherish Balls. The two red spheres stop shaking.

"Come on out!" Josh yelled as the two trainers throw the Cherish Balls in the air and Solgaleo and Lunala appeared.

_"Thank you." _Lunala said.

"You're welcome." Josh smiled. "Now that you joined the team, we need you two to head to the Sinnoh Region to begin your training. Dialga and Palkia will be waiting for you at Spear Pillar on Mt Coronet."

"But if the world is in danger, come to us." Kiara said.

_"We understand." _Solgaleo said.

"Thanks." Kiara said.

_"Where are you two going to go now?" _Tapu Koko asks them.

"Kiara and I are heading back to Kanto to tell Mike what happened." Josh said. "We'll figure things out from there."

Tapu Koko nodded its head.

Josh and Kiara jumps onto Charizard and Salamance and the two Pokémon flies high into the air.

"Bye!" Josh called down to them.

* * *

Josh sighed as they were sitting down on the seats, waiting for their airplane to get ready. Kiara was sitting down next to him while Charizard, Lucario and Gardevoir was looking out the window.

"Things were intense the past few days." Josh said.

"Hm." Kiara said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I just hope we stop Team Delta." Josh said.

"Same here." Kiara agreed.

Josh was thinking about the Pokémon League. He fought his way through and became Champion with Ash. It was amazing. Josh has notice that some passengers were getting ready to board on the plane. As Josh, Kiara, their Pokémon and the passengers got on the plane, the plane flies through the night sky of Alola to head to Kanto.

* * *

_And done! This chapter took longer than expected! I'm so glad I finished this story before Pokémon Sword and Pokémon Shield got released. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you leave a review!_


End file.
